After the BreakUp
by madison1234
Summary: Kendall has just lost Jo and is upset,until a new girl steals his heart.


After the Break-Up

**_This is my version of what happened after Big Time Break-Up, kind of my version of Big Time Single, but before Carlos and James got upset. Enjoy!_**

Kendall sighed as his friends walked with him, arm-in-arm, out of the airport and back to the Palmwoods. Carlos, being such a sweetheart, said, "Do you

wanna wear my helmet?" Kendall said, "No, thanks. But I appreciate the offer." He heaved a sigh, tears settling in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Not right in front of his friends. But that pledge didn't stay long, because right when he walked into 2J, he flung himself onto the couch and cried. James' heart

snapped in half, and Carlos felt awful. So awful, he flung his helmet on the couch by Kendall.

Logan said, "Oh, Kendall, I know you're upset, but things will get better, I promise." Carlos said, "Yeah, pretty soon, you'll forget about Jo." Logan and James

both hit him in the chest, and Carlos said, "Ow." Kendall mumbled, face- down in the couch, "You guys don't know what it's like! You've never been dumped, so

that's why you say I'll get over it in about a day, but really, if you think that, then you don't know love at all." James, feeling offended, said, "Well, Kendall, it's

kinda late.I'm gonna go to bed. Good luck, you guys." He pat Logan and Carlos on the back, and soon, they too retired, leaving their heartbroken leader on

the couch with no comfort whatsoever.

Kendall was in no better mood the next day, a Saturday. When Logan, Carlos, and James woke up at 8:00, the blonde was still asleep. At about 9:00,

Kendall woke up, still in his clothes from the previous day. Logan said, seeing Kendall, "Hey, Kendall. How are you?" Kendall said, "Still upset." Carlos and

James ran up just then, carrying pool stuff. Carlos said, "Do you wanna go to the pool?" Kendall said, "What about Rocque Records?" Logan said, "Today's

our day off. So, do you wanna go with us to the pool?" Kendall said, realizing there was nothing better to do, "Okay. Let me get my swimsuit." His friends

waited patiently for him, and 5 minutes later, Kendall was ready to go.

It was very hot out for 9:15 in the morning, and everyone jumped into the pool but James, who was getting a tan. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall started to

play Pool Noodle Smash, a game that Carlos had made up a while ago. Logan said, "Take this, Kendall!" He hit Kendall with his noodle, sending Kendall

underwater. When Kendall got up,Logan said, "This is fun, isn't it?" Kendall said, "Well, I'm still sad about Jo…" He stopped when he saw a blonde girl of

about 16 years old cross the pool, wearing a bikini. Kendall knew it wasn't Jo, because Jo was taller, had shorter hair, and was slightly older than Kendall.

The girl stopped and sat down next to James, who, being the babe magnet that he was, said, "Hi. Uh, have you been arrested before?"The girl said, "No.

Why?" James said, "Because isn't it a felony to look that good?" The girl laughed and said, "I guess it might be. Hey, are you from the band Big Time Rush?

James Diamond?" James said, "Yes." The girl said, "Oh, cool. I'm Christine Clark." James said, "Hi, are my friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos."

Christine said,"Kendall's the blonde one, right?" James said, "Yup." Christine said,"Oh my god, he's so hot!" James said, "He just lost his girlfriend. Maybe you can

talk to him." Christine said, "Really? Thanks, James!"She dove into the pool, water just barely splashing Kendall.

Christine swam over to Kendall. Carlos, noticing her, said, "That girl that James was talking to is coming over here." Christine got closer and said, "Hi." Kendall

said, "Hi. I'm Kendall." Christine said, "I'm Christine. It's nice to meet you." Kendall said, "You too." Christine said,"Do you, um, have a girlfriend, perchance?" Kendall

said, "Not at the moment, but I do really miss her." Christine said, "Well, do you wanna hang out tonight?" Kendall said, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you here at 7:00."

Christine said, "Okay. Bye, you guys." Kendall said, "Bye." He break- up thing was easier than Kendall thought.

Kendall and Christine met at about 6:50, where they went up to 2J. Kendall said when they got to the apartment, "So, Christine, what's your talent?" Christine

said, "Well, I'm an actress. I also sing anddance." Kendall said, "Well, you would get along very well with the Jennifers." Christine laughed. At about 8:00, after the two

had eaten,Christine said, "So, Kendall, are you, personally, ready for a girlfriend?"Kendall said, thinking about Jo, "Oh, Christine, well, I lost my girlfriend about 24 hours

ago, so, unfortunately, no." Christine said, "Oh. Well, I didn't know you just broke up with your girlfriend. Maybe this won't work out." Kendall said, "Well, we can still-",

but Christine said,"Whatever. It's your choice. I'm gonna go." Kendall said, "Wait!" But Christine had already left. Kendall laid down on the couch and cried. Now nobody

liked him. But not for long. A few days later, Carlos, Logan, and James were able to cheer him up, even with some help from Christine, who later, dated Kendall, after

realizing what she did was wrong.

**_I hope you liked it. Please review!_**


End file.
